Siempre a tu lado
by FanRubius
Summary: Miku le prometió a Luka que siempre serían amigas, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando una epidemia de difteria ataca a todos, incluyendo a todos sus seres amados y Luka?¿Seguirá en pie su lema Todos para uno y uno para todos? ¿Miku sobrevivirá a lo que se viene o todos morirán por causa de esa mortal enfermedad? Preparate para ver hasta donde llega el amor entre Miku por Luka. (LEMMON INCLUIDE)
1. Salvaré a todos sin importar nada

**NUESTRA AMISTAD SUPERA CUALQUIER TORMENTA**

Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Hatsune Miku; ahora lo que se van a preguntar es ¿Por qué habría una historia sobre ella? Muy simple, pues a pesar de ser una chica de muy bajos recursos con mucho empeño ayudó al equipo de rescate de Shirakawa-go, Japón.

Déjenme contarles desde el principio… Era una mañana fría y terrible, pero eso no era rival para una hiperactiva chica de coletas, Hatsune Miku. Quien salió de su casa, no sin antes de despedirse de sus padres Kei y Saki Hatsune y llevarse a su inseparable perro de competición Nevado. La chica y su perro fueron hasta el hospital de, aquel entonces, pequeño pueblo. Al llegar a las escaleras, ató la correa de Nevado en una columna para que no lo roben; el perro estaba tan bien entrenado que no podía escaparse.

Miku se dirigió a la secretaria, la cual la recibió diciéndole

-Buen día Miku chan, llegas temprano- dijo la secretaria, Meiko Sakine

-Por supuesto, quedé con Luka a esta hora, así que con más razón debo estar temprano- dijo Miku con una animada sonrisa

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo Meiko entregándole un paquete – llévaselo a Luka, es de parte de su hermano mayor-

-Ah, Luki san, de acuerdo de paso le entrego esto- respondió Miku recibiendo el paquete. La Hatsune subió las escaleras con velocidad hasta llegar a la habitación donde Luka estaba hospedada; tocó la puerta y al oír que pasara, entró con una enorme y radiante sonrisa

- ¡Luka chan, te extrañé¡- dijo la Hatsune abriendo sus brazos para que la abrazara; después del abrazo Miku se atrevió a besar la mejilla de Luka y dijo –Toma. Es de parte de Luki san-

-¿Él lo entrega?- respondió Luka a lo que Miku asintió

-Y bueno… este, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Miku rascándose la cabeza

- Bien, de todos modos el doctor Shion sigue insistiendo que me cuide y mi hermano siempre trae el dinero para pagar mis medicamentos-

-Bueno, por suerte Dios le dio un gran trabajo para poder pagar tus tratamientos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Sí, y dime ¿Qué tal va la carrera de perros?- dijo Luka

-¡Oh, cierto¡ ¡Eh ganado¡- dijo Miku con entusiasmo

-Eso se oye bien, felicidades Miku chan, yo sabía que lo lograrías- dijo Luka con una sonrisa radiante –de todos modos ya lo tenía previsto, tú eres una musher profesional- Luka estaba en lo cierto, desde que era pequeña, a Miku siempre le ha interesado la carrera de trineos de perros, conocida como mushing; además con un equipo de perros tan buenos como los que tenía la Hatsune era obvio que iba a ser la campeona

-Eh… b-bueno, gracias Luka chan, no creí oír eso de ti- dijo Miku sonrojada

-¿Por qué no? Si confío plenamente en ti- respondió Luka enarcando una ceja pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-Pues, es que a veces eres muy fría con los demás en cuanto te dan buenas noticias, así que pensé que tú también serías así conmigo- dijo Miku a lo que Luka se exaltó y dijo

-Pero hicimos un pacto de mejores amigas por siempre, además Miku chan tú ya te ganaste un lugar especial en mi corazón- dijo Luka –Yo, jamás sería mala con alguien que quiero-

-Oh, entonces… lo siento, ya sabes, por dudar de ti… No debí dudar de alguien que… quiero- respondió Miku con un leve sonrojo

-No hay problema- dijo Luka –Oh, mira la hora- Luka señaló el reloj de su habitación

-¿Las 10? Pero Luka…- Miku tenía los ojos vidriosos, sabía lo que significaba

-Así es, es hora de mis tratamientos- dijo Luka, la Hatsune estaba algo angustiada, siempre pasaba, todos los días, un nuevo tratamiento para Luka; pero bueno. Era por su bien. La insuficiencia cardíaca debía ser tratada algún día ¿No?.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Miku

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, Miku chan- dijo Luka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Lo sé- dijo Miku con una sonrisa triste –Pero es que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga… mi única y mejor amiga, Megurine Luka- la Hatsune abrazó fuertemente a Luka, entregando con ese abrazo cariño, contención, buenos deseos y… amor – Te deseo suerte, Luka chan- dicho esto, Miku besó la mejilla de Luka y se retiró de la habitación viendo pasar a las enfermeras y al doctor Kaito Shion, el mejor doctor de todo Shirakawa-go

-Doctor…- dijo Miku atrayendo la atención del mayor –haga su mayor esfuerzo… ¡Sálvele la vida a Luka¡- dijo con unos lagrimales en los ojos

-No te preocupes, Hatsune san- respondió el doctor –tu amiga está evolucionando mejor de lo que ella cree, el 89% de las probabilidades son de que se salve, el resto son solo complicaciones menores- Shion sacudió el cabello de Miku regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa

-Gracias…- dijo Miku con una sonrisa triste. Al salir del hospital, desanudó la atadura de la correa de Nevado y fueron juntos a casa, el perro era un Malamute de Alaska, un perro de carreras muy fiel y protector, pero además juguetón y gran vigilante de Miku, pues fue ella quien lo rescató y crió de pequeño. Al llegar a casa, Saki, la madre de Miku la recibió con una deliciosa sopa calentita para su única hija, quien siempre volvía con frío, pues aquella temporada en Shirakawa-go hacía mucho más frío que en otros años

-¿Qué tal te fue con Luka chan?- dijo Saki con una adorable sonrisa

-Bien, de hecho, el doctor me dijo que tenía altas probabilidades de salvarse… ¿Debo de creerle?- respondió Miku

-Obviamente, el doctor Kaito Shion es el mejor de Shirakawa-go, además, si es el mejor debe ser porque nunca le mintió a sus pacientes- la madre de Miku era igual a ella, pero su cabello era de agua marina oscuro pero de igual carácter –Tu padre fue paciente de Shion cuando estaba gravísimo, producto del ataque de un gran oso-

-Ah, cierto, cuando tenía 6 años, se recuperó a los 5 meses… bueno, es grato saber que al menos hay un punto a favor de Shion- dijo Miku y terminó su sopa –Gracias mamá, estuvo deliciosa, voy al granero a buscar a los perros para darles de comer- Miku se fue al granero con comida para perros y alguna que otra sobra de carne que les regaló el carnicero para sus perros

-¡Muchachos, Hai¡- gritó Miku y sus perros aparecieron, como estaban tan bien entrenados entendieron ``reúnanse´´ y así lo hicieron –Buenos chicos- Miku empezó a entregar el alimento a cada perro, como eran doce había que traer demasiada comida

Nevado (primer líder de trineo)Roscoe (segundo al mando)Star (siguiente en la fila de Nevado)Cody (siguiente en la fila de Roscoe)Eldridge (siguiente después de Star)Scar (siguiente después de Cody)Happy (cuarto en la fila de Nevado)Hachiko (cuarto en la fila de Roscoe)Don (quinto en fila de Nevado)Kopa (quinto en fila de Roscoe)Colmillos (último de la fila de Nevado)Kimba (último de la fila de Roscoe)

Miku amaba a cada uno de sus perros, pues les tenía fe desde que los encontró abandonados y desnutridos, y terminaron siendo todos unos lobos.

Comieron todos, felices, pero su ama solo estaba angustiada

-``Yo… la amo de verdad… daría cualquier cosa por tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, acariciarla y despertar a su lado… y escuchar un ``Te Amo´´ que salga de sus labios, esos rosados y texturados labios..´´- Miku dirigió dos dedos a sus labios y dijo -¿A qué sabrán?- se preguntó en voz alta

-¿A qué sabrá qué? ¿La comida de perro?- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-Mikuo onii, estaba hablando sola, no tenías que escuchar- protestó a su hermano mayor

-ok, ok. Solo venía a decirte que le digas a papá que estaré con Luki…- dijo Mikuo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Miku . Grave error.

-Voy a hacerle el amor…- dijo su hermano pero le cerró la puerta en la cara –pero si tú preguntaste-

-ya sé, no debí hacerlo… después de todo eres un pervertido- le respondió la chica, su hermano se fue resignado, no estaba enfadado en realidad, Miku nunca se enoja con su hermano. Miku se dejó caer en la puerta

-``A mí también me gustaría hacerle el amor a Luka…´´- pensó Miku -¿¡Qué¡?- se sobresaltó -``Dios… me estoy haciendo igual de pervertida que mi hermano mayor… y eso no debe ser así´´- pensó nuevamente. Eran las 8:00 p.m., Miku seguía en el granero jugando con sus amados perros, en cuanto escuchó una serie de ambulancias ir y venir constantemente

-¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Un accidente?- por fortuna Miku estaba equivocada, pero no era razón para ver a sus padres subir a una ambulancia -¡Papá¡ ¡Mamá¡- gritó Miku corriendo hasta sus seres queridos, pero unos enfermeros impidieron su llegada

-No puede pasar, señorita, o se contagiará- dijo el enfermero con una banda preventiva en la boca

-¿Contagiarme?- dijo Miku confundida

-¡Corre, es urgente¡- dijo el conductor de la ambulancia, el enfermero se subió y partieron a toda velocidad hasta el hospital, Miku tomó sus cosas y ató a Nevado a su trineo y le ordenó que la llevara al hospital.

Llegaron con velocidad considerable, Miku fue a la secretaría y encontró a Meiko muy ocupada

-¡Miku chan¡ Ponte esto- dijo Meiko entregándole una banda preventiva

-Meiko ¿Qué sucede?- respondió Miku

-Una epidemia de difteria decidió ``atacar´´ Shirakawa-go, pero… ¿Cómo es que tú no estás afectada?- pregunto Meiko -¿Dónde anduviste?-

-Estuve en el granero con mis perros-

-¿No te dio el aire?- volvió a decir Meiko, a lo que Miku negó –Entonces estás libre de la difteria, pero el resto de Shirakawa-go no lo está-

-Pero, ¿Se salvarán, verdad?- dijo Miku con angustia

-Solo tienes una forma para saberlo- Meiko le abrió una compuerta subterránea que estaba debajo de todas las habitaciones del hospital, incluso la de atención del médico Shion Kaito, Miku siguió caminando, aunque en cierto punto tuvo que caminar en cuatro patas

-``Por fin, llegué´´- se dijo algo feliz la Hatsune -``Momento… ¿¡Luka chan ¡?´´- ahí se le rompió el alma, el verla así de enferma, y más aún tosiendo le destruía todas sus expectativas

-Luka san, parece que tienes fiebre alta, como los afectados por la difteria- dijo Shion –Abre la boca- Luka obedeció y con una linterna Kaito inspeccionó su boca –Uf, esas amígdalas ya fueron afectadas… déjame buscar… ¿Toxina?- Shion empezaba a alarmarse

-¿Pasa algo?- el doctor le negó a su paciente

-Solo es un pequeño aprieto, seguiré con mi siguiente paciente- Shion salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a otra, Miku lo siguió caminando lo más rápido posible

-Gakupo, ¿No hay más antitoxina?- dijo Kaito

-No. Yo también estoy igual, ¿Qué hacemos? La peor epidemia en 50 años y sin toxina… qué desastre- Miku no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Todos morirían si nadie les traía cura?

-Pero debe haber alguien que traiga algo, no podemos atender así sería un homicidio masivo, una masacre…- Shion comenzó a desesperarse, pero su compañero le detuvo

-cálmate, ya solicitamos más antitoxina al pueblo Sekigahara, creo que están en camino- respondió Gakupo

-Ok, pero hasta entonces, mandaré a todos a sus habitaciones- dijo Shion y regresó a donde Luka estaba, Miku volvió a seguirle para escuchar como mandaban a Luka a su habitación. La Hatsune regresó por donde entró siendo recibida por Meiko

-¿Y bien?- dijo con una cara de angustia

-¿Te molesta si… me quedo aquí toda la noche… mientras me das noticias si quien traiga las antitoxinas está llegando?- dijo Miku con la mirada baja y ojos decisivos

-De acuerdo- dijo Meiko.

Al cabo de tres horas, Meiko recibió una noticia… para nada buena

-¿Cómo qué...? Escúcheme bien, miles de personas morirán por su culpa… sí, ya sé… escúcheme bien señor… Ugh, personas como usted nunca debió pisar la tierra… ni menos Sekigahara- Meiko lucía molesta, pero mucho más que eso… realmente triste

-Miku chan… yo, lo siento… el tren que transportaba la antitoxina… fue atrapado por la nieve… y no vendrá…- Miku casi muere con esa noticia, pero solo atinó a decir

-¡Entonces yo iré a buscarlo¡- dijo Miku incorporándose

-¿Estás loca? Sekigahara queda lejos de aquí y tu solo tienes 16 años, deja que los mushers más adultos se encarguen…-

-¡No¡ estoy harta de dejar todo en manos de adultos- dijo Miku – los niños están manos de los adultos… la vida de Luka chan está en manos de un adulto… ¡Y ninguno de esos casos me deja tranquila¡…- Miku corrió hasta su casa, se vistió lo más caliente posible, preparó alimentos para perro y para sí misma, ató a sus doce perros a su trineo y se dirigió al hospital, como la habitación de Luka está dos pisos arriba, tuvo que hacer algo de ``parkour´´ para subir. Por suerte era muy atlética así que le fue sencillo subir, al colocarse frente a la ventana, la abrió, revelando una peli rosa enferma

-¿Luka chan?- dijo con cautela –Soy yo, Miku. Despierta por favor-

-M-Miku, cof…*Tose violentamente… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó la peli rosa

-Vine a decirte… que me voy a Sekigahara para traer las antitoxinas para todos y… que no te preocupes por mi… Lo hago por todos, pero en especial porque… porque te amo- confesó Miku, a lo que Luka la miraba con asombro y… felicidad

-Entonces, te deseo suerte… se que eres una musher profesional y que no necesitas las suertes de nadie, pero… más que nada cuídate, Sekigahara es un nuevo desafío… pero estés donde estés… yo estaré contigo- Miku escuchó esas frases salir de los labios de Luka de besó la mejilla de su amiga

-Volveré- dijo Miku con una sonrisa –Ya lo verás- La Hatsune bajó con cautela hacía donde estaban sus perros, se subió al trineo y partió hacia el camino que llevaba a Sekigahara ¿Qué pasará en cuánto llegue? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella podría esperarse que su camino sería fácil. Los mushers adultos estaban el doble de atrasados que Miku ``Esos cretinos, gente va a morir si no se apresuran, pero están allí haciéndose la gran cosa´´ pensó Miku.

¿Llegará Miku hasta los Alpes de Sekigahara dónde fue varado el tren? ¿Logrará llegar allí con vida?

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)

-¿Una adolescente partió a Sekigahara?- dijo un adulto -¿Está loca?, allí está el oso más grande de todo Japón-

Mientras, en medio de la nada, Miku escuchó unos pasos por la nieve

-¿Quién está ahí?- y una garra gigante la empujó hacia una pared de nieve


	2. Al filo de la muerte

**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE: EL DEBATE ENTRE LA BESTIA Y LA MUSHER**

Todos en Shirakawa-go estaban conmocionados, ¿Una adolescente partió hacia Sekigahara antes que los mushers adultos?, pues ese rumor era el 100% cierto. No había dudas. Un corazón enamorado es ciego, pero no como el de Miku, que por culpa de su ceguera se encaminó a su propia muerte. Los padres de Miku estaban impotentes, y desgraciadamente su hermano también, el hermano de Luki estaba junto a Mikuo así que también fue afectado. Un periodista fue hacia el hospital a hablar con la secretaria

-¿Puede darme una orden para hablar con el doctor Shion Kaito?- dijo un rubio con una coleta atada, estaba abrigado, pues Shirakawa-go era muy, pero muy frío

-Lo lamento, pero en este momento solo puede atender enfermos de gravedad- dijo Meiko

-Oh, ¿De casualidad sabe sobre cuanta gente está internada aquí?- dijo el rubio

- Casi el 90% de Shirakawa-go está aquí, el resto son mushers y doctores que…-

-¿Y sabe algo de la chica musher que fue hacia Sekigahara?- preguntó el rubio

-Se llama Hatsune Miku, es hija de los entrenadores y competidores de perros Kei y Saki Hatsune, ambos adultos están internados aquí… pero dígame, ¿No le parece muy noble lo que está haciendo? ¡Traerá la medicina más rápido que cualquier otro bastardo musher de aquí¡- Meiko estaba por explotar pero el periodista solo dijo

- Por supuesto que estoy a favor de que Hatsune san es muy noble- dijo el rubio –Verá, mi hermana está internada aquí por la misma razón que los demás, la difteria, y como puedo ver no hay nadie de los mushers profesionales que se ha tomado el trabajo de decir ``Bueno… voy a traer la medicina para estas ratas enfermas… total, ganaré millones y seré el héroe´´, pero nada, solo perdemos dinero y más que eso… perdemos tiempo-

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Meiko

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, periodista, oriundo de Sekigahara- Len estrechó la mano de Meiko –Es un gusto ver que alguien de aquí tiene un pensamiento noble, pero me impresiona la historia de Hatsune san- Meiko solo sonrió, el tipo era buena persona.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Miku, en un bar del pueblo, unos mushers estaban discutiendo, ¿De quién hablaba esas ratas envidiosas? ¡De Hatsune Miku, por supuesto¡

-Esa chica es una loca- dijo un musher morocho y de ojos marrones –Por su culpa, todos perderemos nuestros trabajos-

-¡Sí¡ ¡Y nuestras mujeres¡- dijo otro calvo de ojos celestes

-Bueno, cálmense… la naturaleza se hará cargo de ella- dijo otro con pelo negro y largo, atado a una coleta y ojos celestes felinos –De camino a Sekigahara hay una bestia, el rey de las bestias montañeses… que no es nada más ni nada menos… que el mismo rey de las nieves… El oso gris- los mushers se rieron y quedaron más calmados

-¡Claro¡ ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?- dijo un musher mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la mano, todos hablaban felices como diciendo ``Esa Hatsune va a morir joven´´, ``Me hubiera gustado que sea una de mis esclavas sexuales, pues dicen que tiene unas curvas…´´, ``¡Muerte a Hatsune Miku¡´´ y todos alzaron sus tarros de cerveza uniéndolos como si de una hermandad de desgraciados de tratase.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la nada, los perros corrían con mucha energía, hasta que sus sentidos del olfato alarmaron a Miku

-¡Hai, Hai¡- dijo en señal de frenado; Miku comenzó a oír unos pasos muy gruesos

-¿Quién está ahí?- Y una garra gigante la empujó a una pared de nieve -¡Ugh… demonios¡- Miku se puso de pie algo mareada por el golpe, pero pudo ver a la criatura más grande y sanguinaria con la que siempre rezó para no encontrársela –Oso… Gris- tartamudeó y el oso soltó un rugido en señal de amenaza -``No Miku, no temas… recuerda, no debes dejar que te atrape ni que te lastime´´- la Hatsune corrió hasta un hueco de árbol muy grueso, donde el oso atacó con ferocidad, la bestia más grande de todo Japón tenía sed de sangre

-Espero que funcione…- decía Miku mientras juntaba unas ramas y hojas secas a las que luego roció con gas y combustible, súper inflamable –solo espéralo- las garras del oso partieron parte de la corteza de árbol revelando parte de su hocico –Solo un poco más…- el oso partió por completo el escondite de Miku

-¡Ahora¡- Miku encendió con un encendedor las hojas y ramas y las arrojó hacia los ojos del oso, haciéndolo retroceder de crudo dolor -¡Kya¡- gritó Miku indicando a su perro Nevado y Roscoe que atacarán, ambos líderes mordisquearon mortalmente al oso, pero este los hizo retroceder de un zarpazo, Miku mientras tanto ataba un cuchillo de cocina hacia un gran bastón de madera, formando una lanza casera. El oso quedó medio ciego, pero seguía furioso con Miku, usando sus instintos y su olfato lanzó zarpazos y bufidos por doquier pero Miku los evitaba con gran resistencia, el oso… como último acto el oso se paró en dos patas y atacó a Miku, pero tropezó y cayó sobre ella; clavándose la lanza en el centro del corazón.

Los perros Nevado y Roscoe ayudaron a su ama que se encontraba en peligro de asfixia, moviendo el inerte cadáver del oso

-¡Aaaah, ah… cof, cof…¡- tosió Miku, al parecer le faltaba poco para morir –Gracias, chicos. Volvamos al trineo- dijo Miku aliviada de que no se haya muerto, pues tenía toda una vida para irse a mejor sitio, pero ahora su pueblo natal estaba en peligro, sus seres amados estaban en peligro… Luka chan está en peligro. Miku sacudió la cabeza y recordó algo que le dijo su padre hace mucho tiempo _``Si haces algo que nadie ha visto, ponte una bandera para que sepan quien dio su mayor logro´´ _obedeciendo lo que dijo, Miku saco una hoja de un libro viejo de dibujo que había traído, le escribió con sangre de oso ``Logrado por Hatsune Miku´´ y lo pegó a la lanza con la que había muerto la bestia

-``Espero que funcione´´- dijo Miku y regresó a su trineo.

La chica pensó con nostalgia, pues desde siempre solo fue una hiperactiva… pero cobarde chica… y ahora, se convirtió en una adolescente… y futura heroína de Shirakawa-go.

Mientras, en el hospital del pueblo infectado, Kaito Shion se dirigió hacia la secretaria, Meiko Sakine

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo urgente?- dijo Kaito triste

-Sí… por supuesto- dijo Meiko, algo sonrojada, le gustaba desde siempre aquel doctor Shion, pero con una epidemia así, era mejor ocultar los sentimientos a que pedirle una cita y que todos mueran

-Es… sobre Megurine Luka- dijo Kaito, Meiko abrió asombrada los ojos… ¿Podría ser que ella ha…?

En medio de la nada, Miku decidió dejar rastros de sangre pintando una mano cada pino que había en su camino, ``Esto me ayudará a ir y venir más fácilmente´´, pensó, como estaba oscureciendo encendió una lámpara para ver mejor… sin embargo, la niebla era muy espesa y casi no se podía ver nada, así que decidió parar en un lugar seguro libre de animales y protegidos del frío.

-¿Qué pasa con Megurine Luka?- Meiko iba a llorar, pensando que Miku se fue con la esperanza de salvarla

-Ella está decayendo de salud, le dije a Hatsune san que tenía el 89% de las probabilidades de salvarla, pero ahora solo tiene el 60%...- dijo Kaito

-¿Quieres decir entonces…?-

-Que si Miku no llega a tiempo…-

**_LUKA PODRÍA NO SOBREVIVIR _**

(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)

-Esa Hatsune Miku me da rabia, se va del pueblo y ya todos creen que es para salvarnos- dijo un musher

-¡Cállate escoria humana, por lo menos ella hace algo por Shirakawa-go¡- dijo Len empujando violentamente al hombre

Mientras, en los Alpes, Miku se dio cuenta que unas vías del tren se hacían presentes

-¡Oh por Dios, ya estoy cerca¡- exclamó Miku y miró al cielo -¡Ya llegué amor, te salvaré la vida, Luka chan¡-

En el hospital

-¡Urgente, Luka san está teniendo un infarto, tenemos que apurarnos¡- decía Kaito-``Miku chan… debes apresurarte´´-


	3. Lo hago porque mi amor es incondicional

**SIGUE EL CAMINO QUE TU CORAZÓN INDICA**

Miku no salía de sus cavidades, ¿Por fin había encontrado el tren?, aunque no exactamente el tren sino el camino para llegar a él y salvar a todos, claro, si lleva la medicina. Porque el tenerlo en sus manos no era lo mismo que en manos de médicos expertos. Miku siguió sola el camino de las vías… pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?... La vía… estaba destruida, pues había un enorme precipicio que al parecer, acababa de ser destruido

-Debe haber una forma de pasar…- se dijo así misma hasta localizar un pequeño desnivel, más o menos del tamaño del trineo y un poco más, pero se veía inseguro -… pero es lo único que me queda- dijo Miku y trajo a sus perros de un silbido, quienes traían consigo el trineo. Miku desamarró las correas de los perros y les ordenó sentarse. Miku se preparó para empujar todo un trineo por 100 metros ( una cuadra entera)-Muy bien, Miku… tú puedes…- decía presionando la mandíbula al momento de empujar el trineo con suma delicadeza –S-solo… no mires… a-abajo- se animaba la Hatsune mientras empujaba y empujaba el trineo…

En el hospital, los médicos atendían a la Megurine con mucho cuidado, sustentándole todo lo necesario para calmar este ataque al corazón que había tenido

-Uf, por suerte se salvó… un ataque de forma crónica de esa magnitud tenía la capacidad de acabar con su vida- dijo Shion a Gakupo, el segundo mejor doctor de Shirakawa-go, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

En un bar local de Shirakawa-go, Len estaba escribiendo la biografía de Miku, que había conseguido de sus padres

-``No puedo creer que no les haya dicho que se estaba encaminando a Sekigahara, pero bueno… parece una heroína sacada de un cuento de aventuras´´- pensó Len mientras bebía de su taza de café

-_Disculpe, Hatsune san- dijo Len, al momento de pasar a su habitación -¿Le molestaría si le hago una entrevista?-_

_Kei solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –Pasa joven, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_

_-Len Kagamine, periodista del diario local, me gustaría saber algunas cosas importantes de la biografía de su hija, pero sin tener que mencionar su calle ni su teléfono, por cuestiones de seguridad- dijo el rubio_

_-¿A qué se debe tal atención?- preguntó Kei_

_-¿No lo sabe? Su hija va a traer la cura, la antitoxina que salvará al pueblo y todos ustedes volverán a ser como antes- dijo Len, el padre de Miku no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero en cierto punto estaba orgulloso_

-``Pero que amable fue el señor Hatsune al entregarme parte de su vida´´- dijo Len con una sonrisa inocente, hasta que un musher borrachín se levantó de su asiento y se paró en la mesa diciendo

- Esa Hatsune Miku me da rabia, se va del pueblo y ya todos creen que es para salvarnos- dijo el musher

-¡Cállate escoria humana, por lo menos ella hace algo por Shirakawa-go¡- defendió Len con un gran enfado

-¿Ah, sí? Venga pues- dijo el musher empujando a Len

-Pedazo de basura- dijo el rubio y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en las fosas nasales haciéndolas estallar en un mar de sangre -¡Gente como tú, no debería estar aquí¡- el rubio fue interceptado por la policía, metiéndolo preso por rebeldía y violencia de género. El chico fue, encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad

-Ghn… y todo por culpa de esa basura de gente- dijo Len.

Mientras, en medio de un debate decisivo entre vida o muerte, Miku empujaba lentamente el trineo hasta llegar a zona segura, o sea, el otro lado del acantilado

-Uf, pensé que iba a ser mi última acción antes de morir- dijo Miku agotada –Muy bien… ¡Nevado, Hai, Hai, Kya¡- eso quería decir ``Ven a mí, Nevado´´; el perro fue a paso lento pues la orden significa ``Ven a mí en ritmo lento´´. El perro llegó sano y salvo, luego con la misma orden fueron llegando Roscoe, Star, Cody, Eldridge, Scar, Happy, Hachiko, Don, Kopa, Colmillos… pero ¿Y Kimba?

Pues como todos habían pasado, habían hecho cierto peso en el desnivel… hasta que… ¡Crack¡ el desnivel comenzó a caer desde el punto de partida

-¡Hai, Hai, Kya, Kimba, Kya¡- gritó Miku que en clave significa ``Ven a mí en este instante, Kimba´´, el perro comenzó a correr a velocidad máxima, pero el desnivel se destruyó hasta un metro del punto final, haciéndolo saltar de forma olímpica y cayendo en brazos de Miku, burlando así su propia muerte. Miku solo dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de alivio, ``Por suerte ninguno de nosotros morimos´´, pero la Hatsune fue alarmada por los ladridos de Roscoe, la joven fue inmediatamente a ver notando que allí se encontraba el tren. Miku fue corriendo hasta él, percatándose que salía alguien de allí, pero antes de poder retroceder, fue tirada al suelo de un puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Kya¡- gritaba ``Ataquen´´ con mucho dolor, cubriéndose su ahora sangrante nariz , el causante de esto fue brutalmente atacado por los doce perros que desgarraron y desfiguraron su rostro en segundos

-¡Yo me llevaré la medicina¡- dijo un segundo delincuente; Miku se paró rápidamente olvidándose del dolor y noqueó de un mortal golpe en la nuca, rompiéndole la espina dorsal causando la muerte instantánea del delincuente-¡Lo tenemos, muchachos¡- dijo Miku con felicidad y algunas lagrimas de alegría -¡Tenemos la medicina, salvaremos a todos¡- la joven regresó hacia sus perros y puso la medicina en el trineo. Todos se fueron felices y contentos, por el otro carril de camino a Shirakawa-go, como había prometido a Luka.

Su camino fue tranquilo, hasta que un musher se le apareció de sorpresa y con sus perros, atacó a Nevado y Roscoe, frenando toda la fila de perros

-¿¡Qué haces demente¡?- dijo Miku enojada -¡Ordénales que dejen de hacer eso¡-

-Mmm… No, dame la antitoxina y todo estará bien- dijo el musher de cabello largo y negro atado a una cola de caballo y ojos celestes

-¿Estás loco? ¡Hice una promesa a mi pueblo y voy a cumplirla¡- replicó Miku

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces haré todo tu rostro sangrar¡- dijo el hombre y con sus musculosos brazos golpeó en la frente de Miku, hiriéndola de tal forma que la sangre no tardó en fluir

-¡Aargh…. Tras él muchachos, Hai¡- decía una adolorida Miku. Comenzando así una carrera por quien llevaba la antitoxina; corriendo a máxima velocidad, a gritos e insultos no tardaron en perjudicarse… pues desde un peñasco se venía lo peor…

-¡Regrésame la antitoxina, cretino ladrón¡- decía Miku

-¿Oh qué? ¿Vas a llorar?- dijo el hombre

-Nada de eso, te desfiguraré el rostro de una forma cruel y despiadada- gritó Miku.

Desde tal punto, los gritos que se daban entre ambos mushers, acabó de peor forma… una avalancha se desprendió desde un peñasco que contenía mucha pero, mucha nieve ocasionando que grandes masas de nieve y hielo cayera formando una terrible e inimaginable

-¡AVALANCHA¡- gritaron al unísono

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)

-¿Oíste de la avalancha?- dijo un triste Gakupo

-¿Q-qué?- respondió un Kaito asombrado… y más que nada… asustado

-Miku chan…- decía Meiko -… Tienes que luchar… sino todos…incluyendo a Luka… van a morir-


	4. Pérdida de fe

**PONIENDO EL ARMA EN EL FUEGO**

Ambos mushers escapaban de la avalancha, sus perros corrían con mucha velocidad y energía, pero ¿Quién sería tan idiota para olvidarse una regla principal? ¡Nunca hagas ruidos fuertes en una montaña con principalmente nieve en sus alrededores¡

Mientras, en el hospital, Gakupo se dirigió hacia su compañero Kaito y dijo

-¿Oíste de la avalancha?- dijo con tristeza

-¿Q-qué?- respondió Shion sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

Mientras, Meiko ya se había enterado de esto y por eso fue a la iglesia de Shirakawa-go para pedir una misa especial por la única heroína que el pueblo pudo pedir. El sacerdote por supuesto, aceptó, y ordenó que capa sobreviviente de la epidemia trajese velas y las colocara en círculo para empezar la misa.

Había padres, ancianos y los desgraciados mushers que asistieron por la misa de Hatsune Miku.

Quienes rezaron y cantaron, pidiendo que Miku se salvase.

Mientras, la avalancha se intensificaba, pero Miku solo tenía una oportunidad, y perderla seria acabar con la vida de todos

-¡Dame eso, pedazo de monstruo asesino¡- gritó Miku empujando al hombre lejos de la caja, para luego cogerla y atársela al cuerpo, como una mochila puesta de frente

-¿Ese golpe no te ah bastado?- dijo el hombre furioso –Pues espero que este sí- el musher con un palo de hierro, tratando de golpear a Miku, pero esta los esquivaba

-``Muy bien, ahora segunda fase del plan´´- Miku soltó las ataduras de los perros y dijo

-¡Hai, Nevado, Kya, Hai¡- dijo señalando a la derecha y volvió a repetir pero señalando a la izquierda -¡Hai, Roscoe, Kya, Hai¡- al soltar a los perros se fueron para los sitios indicados, pues la orden de Miku significaba ``Nevado, a tu derecha´´ y ``Roscoe, a tu izquierda´´, para así salvarle la vida a los perros –Muy bien, mi turno- se dijo a sí misma agarrando una campanilla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba la antitoxina –Y… ¡Ahora¡- gritó Miku saltando para atrás, hacia la avalancha, el musher masculino solo fue llevado por la nieve, solo él, pues sus perros huyeron junto a Nevado y Roscoe, pensando que la orden iba dirigidos a ellos también; el musher desgraciado acabó muerto en un microsegundo aplastado por la nieve.

Miku en tanto, ``nadaba´´ por la nieve evitando descender, hasta que, como lo había predicho… la nieve la atrapó.

Pero con capacidad suficiente, sacó la mano izquierda de la nieve y empezó a tocar la campanilla avisándoles a los perros que la salven, y con la derecha, cavó un hueco haciendo espacio entre la nieve y su rostro para poder respirar.

Tocó y tocó, la campanilla sin cesar , hasta que sus ojos se cerraron… cayendo desmayada.

_Ocho años en el pasado, en el hospital de Shirakawa-go_

_Miku entró al hospital con su habitual sonrisa, dispuesta a ayudar, dirigiéndose a Meiko dijo_

_-Mei chan, vine a curar a los enfermos- dijo la inocente pequeña, que en esa época contaba con ocho años_

_-Que tierna, mira… justo entró una chica de tu edad al hospital, ¿Por qué no vas a animarla?- dijo Meiko, que en ese tiempo tenía 20 años –Pídele a Kaito kun que te lleve-en ese entonces, el doctor Kaito Shion solo teína 23 años y ya era un experto salvando vidas_

_-Kai kun, Mei chan dice que me lleves a la habitación de la nueva paciente- dijo la Hatsune_

_-Vale, sígueme Miku chan- respondió Kaito con una radiante sonrisa. Al llegar a la habitación de la ``nueva´´, Miku se adentró con una feliz sonrisa_

_-Hola- dijo Miku_

_-¿Qué tal?- dijo una hermosa peli rosa de al parecer ocho años también -¿Quién eres?-_

_-Oh, lo siento. Soy Hatsune Miku, vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, me gusta mucho correr carreras de perros y pasar por aquí para ayudar a Kai kun y Mei chan a salvar vidas- respondió Miku con una contagiosa sonrisa_

_-Oh, eso se oye interesante Hatsune san… soy Megurine Luka, y vivo a cuatro cuadras, pero como Shirakawa-go es pequeño, no me quedan lejos todas las tiendas y lugares recurribles- _

_-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y qué tienes Luka chan?- dijo Miku atreviéndose a llamarla por su nombre en lugar de su apellido, pues es más respetuoso_

_-Ah… tengo insuficiencia cardíaca, es grave pero puedo curarme- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Ah, mira… siento haberte preguntado… pero es que estás tan linda que pareciera que solo viniste a infartar a los pacientes- dijo así sin rodeos_

_-Ah, gracias… Hatsu… digo, Miku chan- dijo Luka_

_-No debes agradecerme, yo debería agradecer a tu madre por traer tal maravilla al mundo- piropeó la Hatsune, a lo que Luka respondió con un sonrojo_

_-Miku chan yo, también… pienso que eres- dijo la Megurine –muy hermosa-_

_- Gracias- dijo Miku… Pero a partir de ese punto… las cosas cambiaron, Luka o mejoraba o empeoraba… pero en Miku crecía su enamoramiento por Luka… pues habían fabricado un lazo indestructible entre ellas; hasta tal punto de unirse bajo un lema ``Todos para uno´´ decía Luka ``Y uno para todos´´ terminaba Miku._

_ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

(Adelantos del siguiente capítulo)

- Doctor Shion, esta epidemia acaba de cobrar su primer muerto.. no puede seguir así como si nad…- dijo un musher

- ¡Cállate, ya lo sé, nunca esperé que una vida se me fuera de las manos, pero tienen que creerme, Miku volverá¡- protestó el hombre -``Aunque… ni yo sé si creerme´´


	5. El regreso de una futura leyenda

**SURVIVE **

Las cosas se complicaban para el pueblo desgraciadamente afectado, pero… esta vez cobrándose su primer muerto

-¡Shion¡- exclamó un hombre golpeando su puño contra la mesa -¡No podemos seguir así, Shirakawa-go acaba de cobrarse su primer muerto y además…¡-

-¡Ten fe¡- dijo Shion -¡SI te hubieses hecho cargo, hubieras llegado más rápido¡ ahora solo te queda creer… en Hatsune Miku- Shion defendió a su amiga, enfadado ``Aunque… ni yo sé si creerme…´´.

Mientras, fuera de la avalancha de nieve, los perros de Miku oyeron la última campanada que su ama hizo antes de caer desmayada; Nevado y Roscoe fueron los primeros en olfatear… pero ¡Alto¡ Roscoe huele algo, ¿Será posible… que Miku haya sido encontrada?.

El perro guió a todos, incluyendo a los doce perros del desgraciado musher ya muerto, y entre los veinticuatro perros cavaron más rápido que doce, salvando la vida de Miku y la caja de antitoxinas. La joven seguía desmayada, con la sangre de frente y nariz negra de tanto que se heló; como acto de buen perro el supuesto líder de los perros del musher muerto fue a lamerle la cara a Miku, haciéndola despertar

-Ugh… Gracias, muchacho- dijo Miku pero se puso en duda al no reconocer el perro -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Miku notó que tenía un collar con una placa, al verlo con claridad notó el nombre ``Houston´´. Miku dio la orden y todos los perros, incluso sus nuevos perros se acomodaron en el trineo y retomaron su camino de regreso Shirakawa-go, pero esta vez… más esperanzados aún.

Pero mientras, en el pueblo, nada iba bien, los comensales estaban desesperanzados, los doctores sin nada que poder hacer por sus pacientes, personas enfermaban y las luces de las casas que tenía encendidas para que Miku llegara, se fueron apagando. Una a una. Por cada persona que dejaba de creer, sus velas de calle, se apagaban.

Y la salud de Luka… deterioraba aún más rápido… con la difteria.

-¡Corran, corran, corran…¡- gritaba Miku con mucha euforia, algo débil de los músculos, pero no había tiempo para interesarse en eso. Los perros corrían con velocidad

-¡Allí están¡- se dijo a sí misma encontrándose con las marcas de sangre de oso que había hecho al principio, -Ya estamos llegando, chicos, ya está- Miku fue rebajada de un golpe

-Sorpresa- dijo un musher algo conocido

-¿Otra vez tú? ¡Se supone que estás muerto¡- dijo Miku asombrada y asustada

-Sí, pero logré sobrevivir y vine para llevarme lo que me pertenece- dijo el musher arrancándole de las manos, la caja de medicamentos a Miku, -Gracias- el desgraciado hombre se dirigió hacia un camino más cercano a Shirakawa-go, Miku le siguió para hacerle pelea. Grave error. Pues era una pendiente empinada, muy pero muy peligrosa, el solo verla ya piensas en los numerosos accidentes que ocurrieron allí. Pero estos dos mushers al parecer no lo vieron y cayeron.

Tardaron unos minutos, pero Miku se levantó mareada

-``Ghn… ¿Dónde… estamos?...´´- pensó mareada, pero su mareo no le impidió ver el inerte cuerpo del musher debajo de la pesada caja de madera con las antitoxinas -``Ghn… debo… llevarlas o todos… morirán´´- siguió pensando y cogió la caja atándola al trineo y seguir con su camino… Pero tanta confusión le prohibió ver con seguridad el camino de regreso a casa…

-``Demonios… ¿Dónde… está?´´- pensó levantando la mirada, por fortuna su lámpara no se apagó, pues estaba oscureciendo y en donde estaba era la miserable nada.

Mientras, en la prisión de Shirakawa-go, Len estaba en su cama pensando, no podía dormir sabiendo que Hatsune Miku no había llegado aún.

Los perros de Miku comenzaron a aullar, incluso los del musher muerto, muerto al fin….

Len y todos estaban desesperados por el regreso de Miku… ¡Pero, alto¡ ¿Podría ser este el aullido del milagro?

-¿Qué?- Oh, sí. Miku estaba llegando a casa, y con la medicina -¡Eh, Hatsune Miku está llegando, enciendan las velas, Hatsune Miku está llegando¡- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Kagamine, los policías vieron lo mismo y ordenaron a todos encender las velas. Toda la alegría del pueblo volvió repentinamente.

Los familiares de las víctimas se emocionaron y con alegría prendieron sus velas, haciendo de todo Shirakawa-go, un lugar iluminado y visible. Perfecto para la mareada Miku, que no encontró el camino hasta ver unas luces

-¡Allí está¡- se dijo feliz la Hatsune, muy, pero muy débil, estaba lastimada, la pierna la sintió con un dolor irremediable, el rostro estaba desangrándose lentamente y la espalda la tenía como si fuese a explotar… pero ¿Qué importan los dolores cuando lo que haces es por amor a tus seres queridos?, Miku llegó al pueblo siendo recibida alegremente por los sobrevivientes. El doctor Shion tomó las medicinas y se las llevó a los enfermos.

En medio de los festejos en la calle, Miku, cayó desmayada,

-¡Llevémosla al hospital¡- dijo un musher, que al parecer era padre de familia.

Y allí permaneció en su sueño, hasta una semana…

``Despierta Miku chan, algunas personas quieren verte…´´- pudo oír la voz de Miku canturrear

-``Tranquilo, amor. Ya despertará´´- esta vez sonaba la voz de la pareja de Mikuo, Megurine Luki, quien era el dominante en su relación

-``Momento, está abriendo los ojos´´- dijo Mikuo de nuevo, y efectivamente cierto. Miku abrió los ojos lentamente

-Ugh… ¿Dónde… estoy?- dijo Miku, como primera palabra…

A lo su hermano respondió –Estás aquí, en tu casa, quiero decir-

-Ghn… ¿¡Y Luka¡?- dijo Miku con desesperación para luego gruñir de dolor

-No te preocupes, Miku chan. Ella se salvó, gracias a ti, como hermano de Luka te debo una enorme- respondió Luki feliz

-¿Qué dices, Luki san? Solo le quité la difteria, pero… su corazón… sigue herido- respondió la Hatsune con mucha tristeza

-¿De qué hablas? Había un marcapaso en la caja, un bypass que le salvó la vida de mi hermana- respondió Luki

-¿Cómo?- Miku no podía dar crédito a lo que oía ¿Luka chan se había salvado?

-Sí, y de hecho… viene a verte- dijo nuevamente el Megurine

-¿A qué hora viene?- dijo Miku con una enorme sonrisa

-¡A qué hora viene quién?- dijo una voz femenina en la puerta, resultando ser… Luka Megurine.

- ¿Luka?- los ojos de Miku se tornaron a unos ilusionados –Ven, p-pasa- Luki y Mikuo se despidieron y se fueron, dejando a las dos adolescentes solas

-Miku chan… ¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo Luka sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de Miku

- Pienso en… tus ojos- respondió Miku con un sonrojo –Es que son… muy hermosos-

- Qué curioso, yo pensaba en tus ojos, el hecho de no haberte visto en tanto tiempo comenzaba a desesperarme- dijo Luka

- Luka chan, pero si lo hice por ti; p-para salvarte a ti y a todos… y si hice desesperarte… lo siento- Miku dejó de hablar en cuanto Luka le besó la mejilla con mucho cariño –Luka chan…- susurró Miku y besó, en lugar de la mejilla, los labios de Luka, uniéndolos en un apasionado beso. La Megurine se puso encina de la joven Hatsune, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de su amada

-Luka chan… te amo… de verdad te amo- gimió Miku ante tal placer

-Yo también te amo, Miku chan- dijo Luka acariciando partes del cuerpo que Miku no tenía herido –Y lamento haberte hecho toda esta locura…-

-¡No digas eso¡ Lo hice solo por ver tu bella sonrisa, en un lugar que no sea… el hospital- respondió Miku con seriedad

- Muchas gracias- dijo Luka regresando a los labios de su amada, a lo que Miku la dio vuelta, quedando ella arriba y Luka abajo -¿Qué planeas… Miku chan?- dijo con un gran sonrojo

-Planeo… hacerte el amor- respondió Miku y besó los labios, mientras que sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Luka, haciéndola gemir de placer, con su mano derecha atrapó uno de los pechos de Luka para apretarlos y sintiéndolo con mucho fervor, y con la izquierda le tocaba las nalgas. La Hatsune se había guardado tanto tiempo este deseo, que frente a Luka parecía un lobo hambriento. La Hatsune besó el cuello de Luka dejándola totalmente debilitada de tanto placer y de tantos espasmos que eso le provocaban. Pero manos traviesas de Miku no se detuvieron, pues buscaron el área más protegida que Luka poseía, su virginidad. Al encontrarla, le bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y sin más pre ángulos metió un dedo en su interior de la vagina, masajeándolo y moviéndolo en círculos, sacando un gran gemido en Luka

- Miku… continúa… que me encanta…- gemía la peli rosa, y Miku como siempre fue obediente, siguió excitando a su amada quitándose la ropa y la de Luka, metiéndose entre las sabanas y retomando el trabajo de excitar a Luka, metiendo dos dedos en la vagina, sacándolos, metiéndoles, sacándoles y metiéndolos. Repetitivamente. Y con la boca chupaba los pezones ya excitados de la peli rosa -``Si que sabe delicioso´´- pensó Miku.

Todo fue hermoso, Miku había vuelto con la medicina, Luka y ella habían decidido empezar una relación.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Shirakawa-go, Kaito fue a ver a Meiko con una gran sonrisa, la habitual de siempre

- Qué agradable es saber que Luka chan y Miku chan estén juntas nuevamente- dijo Shion

- Sí, además me da gusto que pudieras salvar a Luka- respondió Meiko

- Sí, pero ¿Sabías que la caja traía un equipo de bypass?- dijo Kaito

- Este…- Meiko volteó la mirada

- ¿Tú fuiste?- dijo Kaito con asombró, Meiko pensaba que iba a reclamarla… pero en lugar de eso, recibió un fuerte abrazo –Eres la mejor, Mei chan-

- G-gracias… Kai kun- dijo la castaña, muy asombrada.

Toda la felicidad en Shirakawa-go regresó, todo gracias a su heroína de coletas, Hatsune Miku.


	6. Es lo que hacen los héroes

**LOS HEROES NO NACEN… SE HACEN**

Después de todo, Miku Hatsune, a pesar de tener muy bajos recursos; logró derrotar a todos los avariciosos y le salvó la vida a todo un pueblo. Pero ella en parte recibió grandes recompensas, una estatua en el centro de la ciudad de ella y su perro Nevado y Roscoe, los tres líderes del trineo de la salvación; pero a pesar de recibir tal elogio, ella opinó que su mayor recompensa fue la sonrisa de su ser amado; que ahora es su esposa.

Luki ordenó hacer esa estatua, pues le prometió devolverle las gracias de una forma ``homenajeada´´ y vaya que lo logró… pero entre Kaito y Meiko se descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, una de ellas, que ambos se amaban.

Len regresó con su hermana Rin a Sekigahara, hogar natal de ambos jóvenes, pero no sin antes pedirle una entrevista a la salvadora de un pueblo demasiado escaso de recursos, pero lo que Miku le dijo le impactó

-Len san, solo puedo decirte que…- prosiguió la Hatsune- Los héroes no nacen… se hacen-

¿Pero este es el fin? Me faltó decir una cosa, donde se hallaba el oso gris muerto, construyeron una estatua de Miku con el oso bajo ella y la muchacha alzando la lanza…

Con una placa de oro donde estaba grabado ``**Todos para uno… y uno para todos**´´

Perdurando así, por el resto de la historia.

**FIN**


End file.
